


On Beloved Three

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Character of Color, Community: fandom_stocking, Drabble, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the start of a beautiful relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Beloved Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/gifts).



> Happy Fandom Stocking, [](http://summerstorm.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://summerstorm.dreamwidth.org/)**summerstorm**!

All the secrets were in the open, Tess thought, as she snuggled against a slumbering Cat and Vincent. Cat's secrets (Vincent), Vincent's secrets (his beast), and _her_ secrets.

"I can hear you thinking," Vincent said.

"Is it how much we should keep doing this? Because it's a good plan."

"Coffee is a good plan." Cat was awake and staring at them with a grumpy expression. Tess leaned over to kiss her. "Make me coffee and I'll think about your idea."

"Don't deny you love us, Cat." Tess loved them both and at Cat's smile, she knew Cat felt the same.


End file.
